The present disclosure relates to an electronic device that has a hard disc drive and a semiconductor storage device, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage device.
An electronic device that has a hard disc drive and a semiconductor storage device is known both of which store data by order of an external instruction for important data back-up. The typical electronic device writes data on either one of the hard disc drive and the semiconductor storage device that is determined by a specific determination algorism if none of the hard disc drive and the semiconductor storage device are in receipt of an external writing instruction to both the hard disc drive and the semiconductor storage device.